Family Struggles
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Murtagh and Roran confront Eragon about the many grievances they have towards him at the Battle of the Burning Plains. Rated for strong sexual material and torture; MurtaghxEragonxRoran. Complete! 1st Prequel: Farm Struggles is up!
1. Part 1: Anger

Family Struggles

**Family Struggles**

**Part 1: Anger**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Eldest or any of the characters mentioned, they belong to Chrisy P (who should really consider a MurtaghxEragon pairing, hint, hint).**

_Ok, I'm not exactly sure if this will be a one-shot or two-shot, but I just got this idea and it's been eating my brain so I need to let it out before it makes me fail my upcoming exams! This takes place during the Battle of the Burning Plains (Eldest), where Eragon and Murtagh are fighting. Dedicated to __Sussiekitten__, love yas girl! _

* * *

Eragon stared in horror at his friend, who just declared that they were brothers.

"You're lying!" he cried. He remembered Angela's prophecy then and had to painfully admit that it must be true.

Morzan was his father. Murtagh is his brother.

"It is true. We never told each other our mother's names: Selena. The Twins figured it out while digging through your mind. Galbatorix was intrigued when he heard about it." Murtagh replied in the ancient language and smirked.

He walked up to Eragon, the younger boys' eyes wide with fear and shock. He put his lips to Eragon's ear and whispered, "We are the same, Eragon. You can't deny it. And to think we even slept together…"

"You're wrong, we're nothing alike. I don't have a scar anymore!" he growled, ignoring Murtagh's last comment even though his cheeks burned with shame.

Murtagh stepped back, his face livid.

"You'll regret that, _little brother_." He spat and lifted Zar'roc. Eragon struggled once more against the spell as Murtagh brought the sword down.

"STOP! ERAGON!" a familiar voice yelled from behind Murtagh. Eragon sneaked a glance to see Roran, his hammer hovering high above Murtagh's head.

Murtagh growled and whirled around, ready to strike Roran instead.

"NO! RORAN!" Eragon screamed. The clash of metal on metal made him tremble as the two boys glared at each other over their weapons.

Then Murtagh smirked. "Nice to see you, cousin. Eragon has spoken little of you, yet I know exactly who you are." He said.

Roran's angry and protective look changed to shock and then suspicion.

"Who are you? No cousin of mine, I know for sure." He said.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself. I am Murtagh Morzanson, and Eragon is my younger brother. I know you don't believe me, Eragon is still trying to digest it himself, but it is true, our mother's name was Selena. That makes us cousins as well." He explained.

Roran took a step back, glancing at Eragon and the pleading look in his eyes.

"What's going on here? Why are you trying to kill him if you're brothers?" he asked with the suspicious look still in place.

"Because I was ordered to try and capture Eragon and Saphira. Unfortunately, I am Galbatorix's servant." Murtagh spat out the word, disgust clearing showing.

"Roran! You have to stop him! I can't move, he's going to take me to Galbatorix! Help!" Eragon cried out.

Roran moved toward his cousin, but Murtagh got in the way, the tip of Zar'roc pressing lightly against his neck.

"Not so fast, cousin. I have business still with Eragon." He said in a warning tone. Roran glared at him and twitched his hand to swing his hammer around, but Murtagh caught his wrist and then he was suddenly on the ground.

"You're definitely no match for me if Eragon can't even stop me. It would be best if you don't interfere." Murtagh told him and strode over to Eragon.

Roran growled and struggled, but Murtagh had cast a spell on him as well so that he couldn't move. (Work with me people) (1)

Eragon looked helplessly at his cousin and then fearfully yet angrily at his brother. He glared at him, hiding the fear in the darkest recesses of his mind, but he must not have been quick enough- Murtagh smirked again.

"Now what should I do with you, Eragon? You spite me and try to kill me, yet I just can't bring myself to return you to Galbatorix. So what shall I do with you?" something in his eyes made Eragon shudder as his breath hitched.

Murtagh circled around Eragon while the younger kept trying vigorously to break free from his spell. _'He can't possibly be able to hold two people and a dragon, he'll be weak soon, and then I can escape, as well as Roran and Saphira. He won't stand a chance against all three of us, no matter how strong he is.' _He thought.

"And then there's Roran. What shall I do with him? He's useless to Galbatorix now, except for bait for you, Eragon. No, that won't do either, why should Ihelp_ him_? Hmmm." He said to himself as he continued circling Eragon.

Eragon continued resisting the spell, but it was to no avail, it wasn't getting weaker _or _stronger. He finally decided to simply see where fate took him, (what good that'll do).

Murtagh stopped in front of Eragon, merely a foot away, and stared into his eyes. Eragon held back a flush as the memories of their sexual encounters flooded through him. Disgust and shame welled up inside him as he realized that he had committed incest, and with another male no less! No one would be happy about that; he would be a dishonor to the Varden and to Alagaesia. They will hate and despise him.

Murtagh abruptly turned and walked over to Roran, still struggling on the ground. Murtagh lifted him up by the arms and stood him up, Roran glaring at him while Murtagh had a rather blank expression.

"You must be angry with Eragon for leaving. _He_ was the one that brought the stone into Carvahall. _He_ was the one who caused the Ra'zac to appear and kill your father. _He_ was the one that made them return for you, and why you lost so many friends. _He_ was the one that made you forsake your home and struggle across the land to get to this place, why so many lives have been disrupted and vanquished. _He_ is the source of your anguish, you know this.

"Katrina was captured because of _him_." Murtagh said after digging through his thoughts.

While he was speaking, Eragon's eyes widened while Roran's narrowed. The latter boy trembled and glared heatedly first at Murtagh and then at Eragon, who looked at him with horror.

"Don't listen to him! It wasn't my fault! I didn't know!" Eragon cried. With a few words from Murtagh, he could no longer speak, and could only shudder at his next words.

"Help me to punish him for his many misdeeds, and I will let you return to your people."

There was complete silence for a moment as Eragon struggled with all his might to free himself. Roran seemed to actually be contemplating Murtagh's words, for he glared at Eragon and trembled as his emotions overtook him.

It was all too much for him.

Garrow's death, hiding in the Spine and watching the soldiers' destruction of Carvahall while he could do nothing but wait, then Quimby's demise (Birgit got _bones!_), then the battles and deaths afterwards, Sloan's betrayal and Katrina's capture, and the eventual exodus of the willing villagers of Carvahall into the Spine on their way to Surda. Through many more struggles and toils they finally made it, but Katrina was still lost, Quimby and many others were still dead, and Roran was still furious.

"Fine. But I will not kill him." Roran finally answered and Eragon stopped breathing.

Muted and bound, weak and defenseless, Eragon stared in astonishment as both his brother and cousin turned on him. They walked toward him slowly, but this time he didn't struggle, for he knew it would be useless.

'_What are they going to do to me?' _he thought fearfully.

* * *

Arya scanned the battlefield, but could not find Eragon nor Saphira. She could barely sense him, and what she could sense instilled fear within her. The red dragon and Rider who struck Hrothgar was also nowhere to be found.

'_Please tell me he didn't get captured, for if that were so, all hope for Alagaesia will be lost. We will be a fallen people. Eragon, where are you?' _she wondered.

Orik trudged up to her, his face contorted with too many emotions. He was breathing hard as his eyes darted about feverishly, sweat rolled off his skin as heat emanated off his flesh. He tightened and untightened his grip on his war axe.

"Where is he? Why hasn't he come back yet?" he asked furiously.

Arya's expression softened as she said in a gentle voice, "I'm not sure, I can barely sense him, something must be wrong."

"What!? That can't be, he must be fighting that…that _barzuln_ far away from here or something." Orik spat. (2)

Arya decided not to respond, in fear of sending the dwarf into madness. She glanced at the horizon where dusk was settling over the bloodied and gray landscape. If Eragon did not return this night, then it would be assumed that he was captured and would not be coming back anytime soon. Preparations would then be made for those unwilling to submit to Galbatorix's control.

'_Come back to us, Eragon. Please.' _She thought before turning and heading back toward the Varden's camp.

* * *

"Where is Roran? He hasn't returned yet. Do you think he was struck down in the battle?" Jeod asked worriedly as he glanced at Horst.

The smith sat silent, staring across the wasteland; searching.

"I'm not sure, maybe he found Eragon, maybe he's dead, or maybe he's wounded. There is no way for us to tell. Until he returns or we know for sure of his whereabouts, we must wait." He said, hiding the fear and anxiety at Roran's fate.

He walked over to his family and held Elain close.

Jeod took one last glance at the land, wringing his hands and pacing near the railing.

* * *

Roran carried the still-bound Eragon while Murtagh and Thorn led Saphira deep into the woods. Eragon tried talking with Roran mentally, but he was ignored and, occasionally, glared at.

He gave up and made sure to note the landscape, in case he was able to free himself and return to the Varden.

They stopped in a small clearing large enough for the two dragons. Roran set Eragon down and then helped Murtagh set up camp. Saphira growled the whole time, biting and clawing at Thorn when she could, while he snapped and clawed back.

Eragon was sitting against a tree, his joints stiff and sore, his head throbbing in pain and his strength failing with each passing second. After a while he began slipping in and out of consciousness- no more than a few seconds, but enough for Murtagh to notice.

The red Rider strode over to him and knelt down beside him. Eragon glanced at him and couldn't look away, Murtagh's hazel eyes bore into his. They sat there for a moment, staring at each other, until Eragon felt the magic slipping away from him. He was able to speak, but his movement was still restricted, although not as much as before.

"Swear in the Ancient Language that you will not try to escape." Murtagh told him.

A pained expression crossed Eragon's face. "You can't make me do that, Murtagh." He said hoarsely.

"Actually, I can, I would just rather wait to torture you. Swear it, brother. I will return you to the Varden when we are finished, but not before. I swear." He repeated it in the ancient language; all of it.

Eragon gulped and glanced at Roran. _'I can get him to help me if I word this properly.' _He thought and then swore the correct phrase. He held back a rueful smile as he thought about how elves did the same thing. He was truly becoming his destiny.

Murtagh seemed a bit unsatisfied, although Eragon wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't fighting or he caught the meaning behind the wording, or if it was something else completely.

Roran glanced over at them and Murtagh stood, fully releasing Eragon. The boy let out a sigh of relief escape him and then stretched, popping his muscles. He stood and wobbled a little, but then continued stretching, glancing at his captors- his family, he realized with a pang- and then slowly walked toward them.

Roran motioned for him to sit and then handed him some food, a bowl in his own hand while Murtagh was getting himself some food as well.

Looking warily at it, he took a small sip of the soup, although he could not tell if it was poisoned or not. _'They will do with me what they want.' _He thought finally with a resigned sigh and ate the soup.

Murtagh smirked slightly while Roran glared at the ground. Eragon kept sneaking looks at his cousin, remembering their earlier encounter and the look in his eyes at that time.

'_He can't possibly blame me for Garrow's death; he's as much my father as his! Even if I somehow caused the Ra'zac to come I didn't know and it was certainly not my intention for him to be killed! Anything that occurred afterwards was definitely not my fault either.' _He thought sourly.

They were all silent as they ate, until finally Roran and Murtagh nodded to each other and turned toward Eragon, who had just gotten finished with his meal. He gulped and tensed, watching their every move like a cornered wolf.

It was dark, the moon was rising, lighting their movements while the fire they built flickered, causing shadows to dance and trees to become distorted.

Thorn got up and nudged Saphira, who protested and fought as he prodded her away from them and into the woods.

With a quick movement, all three boys stood; Eragon turned to run after Saphira but Roran grabbed him and pulled him down. Murtagh held down his arms while he struggled, and Roran held down his legs.

Saphira roared her protest so that all of Alagaesia would hear, but then was silenced.

"What are you going to do to me?! I didn't cause Garrow's death! I didn't know what the stone was! I was just trying to help!" Eragon yelled and thrashed about wildly.

"I don't care, Eragon, you should have known better than to bring that blasted thing out of the Spine! Because of you, my father is dead, my fiancé has been kidnapped, a number of people have been killed, and Carvahall is no more! You fled and left us to fend for ourselves against the Empire and the Ra'zac! While you were visiting with dwarves and elves we were dying!" Roran yelled back.

"I didn't know what was going on! I didn't flee; I was trying to protect you! Brom and I were hunting the Ra'zac, and suddenly I was thrown into the legacy of the Dragon Riders! I didn't have a choice! I still don't!" Eragon told him.

"You could have come back! You could have at least _tried_ to help us instead of being a selfish coward!" Roran spat.

Murtagh watched the exchange, knowing that Roran needed to vent out his rage before they got started, else things would go too far and Eragon would end up getting seriously injured.

He had no intention of really hurting Eragon, he simply wanted to have fun, but he knew that Eragon would not willingly do what eh wanted to do. He knew that he and Roran had a unique bond; he found Eragon's feelings for his cousin and discerned that they were not merely "friends".

"I wasn't running like a coward I was tracking my uncle's killers! Everything hasn't been sunshine and butterflies for me as well, Roran! My uncle was killed, my mentor was killed, I had to fight a Shade, I had to fight Urgals, I saved Arya, princess of the elves, from dying while racing against time, and I was nearly killed by the Kull while pounding on the gates of the Varden!" Eragon screamed, breathing hard and glaring at his cousin.

Roran narrowed his eyes and spoke low and dark, "I don't have your powers, Eragon, and yet I had to lead a couple hundred people through the Spine. I killed people, Sloan has sworn a blood feud with me and ahs denied Katrina her dowry and inheritance. If I ever get her back from the Ra'zac, we will have to start from scratch. Some of the villagers of Carvahall hate both you _and_ me because of what ahs happened. If you hadn't have brought that stone out of the Spine, none of this would have happened. Quimby and the rest would be alive, and Nolfavrell wouldn't have blood on his hands. We would have a home and Sloan might have been more accepting of me as his daughter's suitor."

Eragon knew that to reply with anger would lead them nowhere, and yet he felt that his cousin didn't understand the fact that he had suffered as well. He glared at him and then softened his gaze before looking away.

Roran was panting, and when Eragon looked away and didn't answer he looked up at Murtagh and then got up. Eragon glanced at him as he walked away and into the woods.

He tried to get up as well but Murtagh still held him down. He looked up, anger in his eyes, at his newfound brother who gave him a knowing look.

"Let me go." Eragon stated.

"No." Murtagh replied.

Eragon swore and glared at the night sky and the twinkling stars it held, cursing everyone and everything to hell and back.

Murtagh glanced over his shoulder and then swung around so that he straddled Eragon, pinning his arms to the ground, who gasped and started to protest but was cut short by Murtagh's mouth covering his own.

His eyes widened and then fluttered close, although he did not return the kiss. Murtagh's tongue pried open his lips, much against Eragon's will, and probed around inside his mouth. The younger squirmed and moved his head, breaking free. He glared at Murtagh out of the corner of his eye while the older boy smirked.

"Come on, Eragon, you know you missed me. You know you want me." He whispered huskily in his ear.

Eragon shuddered and continued glaring at him.

"I missed my friend, but now that he is back, I resent and despise him. I want nothing from you except freedom." He growled.

Murtagh chuckled. "I don't know why you lie when I can easily see the answers in your eyes and hear them on your tongue. You cannot hide your feelings, Rider, not even from me. Stop fighting it." He said.

Eragon continued to glare and said nothing.

Murtagh nuzzled his neck while Eragon tensed, then he started nibbling, when Eragon still didn't respond, he started biting him along his neck and jaw, and then down his chest.

"Stop." Eragon said through clenched teeth.

"You don't want me to." Murtagh murmured and then bit hard on Eragon's nipple (They had taken off his armor and shirt when they reached the camp). The boy screamed and hissed in pain.

A twig snapped in the underbrush as Roran burst into the clearing. Murtagh sat up (still straddling Eragon) and watched Roran who went from a shocked expression to a disgusted one…and then to one that looked closely to jealousy and protectiveness.

"Get off of him." he said in a threatening tone, taking a step forward.

"You can have your fun later, Roran. I've waited long enough." Murtagh answered in a threatening tone as well.

Roran flushed red and took another step forward.

"I said get off, I will not let you rape my cousin." He said darkly.

"Then leave." Murtagh replied just as darkly. Eragon's breathing increased in speed.

Roran reached for his hammer but it flew away from him and into the woods near Murtagh and Eragon.

"Remember, I have magic and you don't. I'm also stronger than you. You agreed to this, don't back out now." Murtagh said coldly. _'Besides, I told you I wouldn't hurt him. He wants this; he just doesn't want to admit it. Look into his eyes and you'll see.' _He added.

Roran snorted but then nodded.

"Do with him what you will then, but I'm not staying to watch. Call me when you're done." He said.

Eragon gasped as his eyes widened. "Roran!" he cried out as his cousin walked away again. He couldn't believe that he would let Murtagh do this to him. _'He really has changed then…and it's all my fault.' _He thought sadly and frowned.

He was startled out of his reverie as a finger stroked his cheek. He looked up to see Murtagh, a longing within his eyes.

"I missed you. When I was returned to Galbatorix, and he punished me for running away, I thought about you to keep myself sane. Not having you was torture enough, and he used that to my disadvantage. Bringing you back with me is such a tempting offer, but then I don't want you to fall under Galbatorix's control. What can I do, then?" he asked quietly, still stroking Eragon's cheek.

"Come to the Varden with me." He answered, but even as he said it he knew Murtagh would never be able to return to the Varden. He would be killed for treason by the Varden as well as the dwarves. Even if one accepted him, the other would still be hateful and they would never be in peace.

Murtagh shook his head. "They'll never accept me. Besides, I killed Hrothgar, Orik and the other dwarves will forever hate me. No, I must return to Galbatorix." He said.

Eragon's gaze softened slightly as a piteous look overcame his features.

"So I will have this night, possibly the last unless you will let me keep you a few days, and then I will have to go back. We will fight each other, and either one of us will die or Galbatorix will be destroyed once and for all." Murtagh continued and stared into Eragon's eyes.

There was silence between them for a moment while Murtagh waited for Eragon's response. Then finally: "I cannot deny you, brother."

Murtagh smiled and then kissed him again, running his hands over his chest while Eragon entwined his fingers in his hair, returning the kiss wholeheartedly this time. He moaned when Murtagh found one of his pleasure spots, and again as Murtagh licked and nibbled on his neck and down onto his chest again, massaging Eragon's nipple with his tongue this time.

Eragon fumbled with Murtagh's shirt and finally got it off as the memory of their first time came back to him.

**-Flashback-**

_It was sometime after Brom had died, and Eragon had been depressed the entire day. Saphira was off hunting for the night, for it was too risky for her during the day. They skipped sparring because Eragon wasn't in the mood._

_He was lying down, staring at the sky; it was a cold night despite the blanket he had draped over himself. Murtagh laid down beside him on his bedroll and stared at the sky in silence with him._

_Then the older boy sat up on his elbow. "Eragon." He murmured._

_Eragon glanced over but said nothing. Murtagh softened his voice. "Eragon."_

"_What?" the boy replied irritably._

_Murtagh frowned. "You can't keep brooding over his death, you know." he said._

"_It's none of your business, just leave me alone." Eragon snapped._

_Murtagh scooted closer. "Let me cheer you up." He suggested. They had gotten close, closer then friends, and had been hinting at each other that whole week._

_Eragon furrowed his eyebrows and turned to him. "How?" he asked doubtingly. _

_Murtagh smiled and scooted closer, Eragon abruptly sat up on his elbow as well, looking warily at the other._

"_Close your eyes." Murtagh said. Eragon frowned deeper._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Just do it, trust me." Murtagh replied huskily, looking into the other boy's eyes. Eragon soon complied and Murtagh took a deep breath before kissing him on the lips._

_Eragon gasped and fell back, eyes wide and cheeks red. Murtagh chuckled and Eragon flushed a deeper red._

"_Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I just thought…never mind." Murtagh stammered and went to turn around, but Eragon caught his arm._

_His expression held pleading and longing, with lust and the yearning to forget his troubles in his eyes. Murtagh cupped his cheek and kissed him again, then slowly lay down together. _

**-End Flashback-**

The memory made him blush, and he kissed Murtagh again after he successfully took his shirt off. Murtagh slid his hand underneath Eragon's pants and he twitched at the cold touch, but then relaxed as Murtagh slid his pants off. Eragon ran his hands down Murtagh's back and over his hips before also taking the other's pants off.

They stopped and looked into each other's eyes before they continued underneath the burning brightly stars…

* * *

When they were done, Eragon soon fell asleep in Murtagh's arms. Murtagh called Roran back with his mind and moments later the boy appeared. He slowly made his way over to them, the fire was out and it was dark. Roran laid his bedroll on the other side of Eragon.

"You didn't force yourself upon him or hurt him?" he asked.

"No, he was willing." Murtagh replied.

"Good." Roran said and put his arm around his cousin and drew him towards him.

Murtagh frowned and pulled Eragon back. Roran glared at him and pried his hands off of Eragon's sleeping form and yanked him away.

"Hey!"

"You had your way with him, it is only fair." Roran simply said. Murtagh grumbled an incoherent response and turned over, his back towards them. Roran smirked and stroked Eragon, who stirred slightly, shifting slightly against Roran. Roran put his arm back around him and buried his face in his neck before falling asleep.

Murtagh soon drifted off into sleep while the stars watched over them.

* * *

**-Author's Note: This is only part 1, there will be another part coming so look out! Please tell me what you think; they'll be torturing poor 'Agon next chappy so if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. **

**1) Don't yell or flame at me, I realize that not even Murtagh can bind two humans and a dragon, but for the purposes of this fic, he can.**

**2) _Barzuln_ is a dwarven word meant for cursing someone with multiple misfortunes**

**Please remember to review, thanks!-**


	2. Part 2: Passion

Part 2: Passion

**Part 2: Passion**

**Disclaimer****: Again I must say that Chrisy P (who owns Eragon and Eldest, along with the characters mentioned) should consider a MurtaghxEragon pairing…no pressure though…**

_Okay, last chappy was the more serious of the two, this one will be humorous and chalk full with torture, although it's not as bad as you might think. I can't really call it torture, even though Eragon would disagree. He is currently devising a way to slowly and painfully kill me from the inside-out…talk about torture, yeesh! Expect OOCness…_

* * *

A tingling wave of pleasure awoke Eragon. He blinked as his vision adjusted and he heard snickering nearby. He felt hands on his bare skin where mind-numbing pleasure radiated. He involuntarily groaned and then slapped his hand over his mouth while jolting up, panting slightly.

Murtagh and Roran burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. Eragon's face burned red with embarrassment and rage as he glared at the last of his family members.

They eventually stopped to grin at him before a mischievous smirk graced their features. Eragon became extremely uneasy at this as they leaned toward him, fingers ready to…tickle??

"AHAHAHA! STOP! HA! THAT TICKLES! QUIT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eragon squealed as they tackled him and started tickling him all over. He tried to move their hands away but they would just return to their place or move to a new one.

As he lay upon the ground practically being tickled to death, Eragon noticed that Saphira and Thorn still weren't back yet.

"Ok seriously stop. EEK!" he squeaked and they laughed again.

"You should have heard yourself last night, 'Agon. It was hilarious." Murtagh said with a wicked grin. Eragon gulped; no doubt he had managed to embarrass himself…AGAIN!

"Yeah, you kept groaning and saying some pretty interesting stuff, I'll admit I didn't know you had it in you." Roran sniggered.

Eragon flushed a deeper red and covered his face with his hands.

The two boys howled with laughter as Eragon again cursed them to hell and back. Then suddenly they were quiet. Eragon sneaked a glance and saw them whispering to each other.

'_Not cool…' _he thought and slowly began to slink away- that is, until Murtagh (without even looking in his direction) grabbed him and held him in place- so instead he crossed his arms and waited.

"…yeah, I know all his spots, just hold him down and try not to die with laughter. He makes really weird noises, even weirder than this morning." Eragon caught Roran saying and immediately tensed.

He scrambled around but was held in place by Murtagh who was looking expectantly at Roran who grinned at Eragon and slid his hand up his leg.

Eragon bit his lip as his cousin's hand neared his dick where unfortunately he was-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP STOP STOP!! NOOOOOO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eragon screamed with laughter while the boys chuckled with amusement.

After a moment Roran moved upwards, sliding his hand up Eragon's chest and then quickly sliding it down, making the boy shudder, but he bit his lip to prevent any sounds from erupting.

Then Roran tickled his sides and Eragon _Eeped! _before struggling to get away but couldn't move much. With a wicked grin Eragon dreaded, he slid his hands up his sides sensually, making Eragon's eyes flutter and his throat close up as he tried to restrain the moan.

Roran continued while both boys looked down at the younger expectantly, but to no avail. Roran frowned.

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but you've forced me to, cousin." Roran said and Murtagh's curiosity was piqued as Roran slid his hands up Eragon's neck. Eragon narrowed his eyes and bit his lip harder, drawing blood as he squirmed.

Murtagh watched with astonishment as Roran held Eragon's shoulders down while leaning in to suck on the younger Rider's neck.

"Ohhhhhh, mmmmmm." They were rewarded with a moan as Eragon closed his eyes in ecstasy. Roran glanced at Murtagh who proceeded to slide his hand down Eragon's chest sensually as the boy groaned more and arched his hips.

A loud roar startled them all as Roran sat up and Murtagh whipped around to where the noise came from. Eragon, who was panting by now (yes, again), gasped as he recognized Saphira's angry call.

"Saphira!" he cried and struggled.

"Wait, you probably don't want to get involved." Murtagh warned.

"But what if Thorn is hurting her!" Eragon exclaimed.

"You should be more concerned on whether we're gonna hurt you." Roran said darkly.

Eragon gulped but looked worriedly at where the sound came from, hoping that Saphira wasn't suffering. He mused that technically they weren't really torturing him, but that things could get pretty bad if he said or did one wrong thing.

"Now what should we do?" Murtagh asked after a silent pause.

Roran sat with his hand on his chin as if thinking-while still straddling the naked Eragon- while Murtagh absently petted Eragon's head.

"Could I at least get some clothes on? It's kinda cold out here ya know…"

* * *

Arya twitched but otherwise remained motionless as she stared into the pool of water watching the scene take place.

"Oi! Are you watchin' porn or somethin'? Wait a second, is that _Eragon_!? What's he doin' in a porn!?" Orik yelled as he walked up behind her.

The Elf Princess fell over and sweat-dropped anime-style (don't ask it looks funny if you imagine it).

"I honestly have no idea what's going on, I scryed Eragon and…_this _appeared!" she replied.

"Well turn it off! I don't wanna see him like that…wait a second…why were you even watching!? Do you secretly like Eragon!? I KNEW IT! ARYA LIKES ERAGON!" Orik screamed and ran off while yelling the last line to anyone he met.

Arya twitched again and ran a hand over her face. _'Note to self: Never let Orik drink faelnirv ever again…' _

* * *

"That's it!" Roran exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

"Eh?" Eragon said uneasily.

"Can I do it this time? I know a few tricks that you don't even know!" Murtagh said.

"Ohhhh no you don't! That's _our _secret! Don't you dare!" Eragon shouted before he caught himself.

Roran raised an eyebrow and glanced from Eragon to Murtagh expectantly, but Eragon looked away while Murtagh shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

"I told you not that hard!" Saphira yelled.

"Well how else should I do it? We're dragons! We're tough!" Thorn replied angrily.

Saphira snorted and smoke came out of her nostrils as she crossed her arms. She was sitting upright glaring at Thorn who was sitting across form her rolling his large eyes.

In the middle of them was a pointed stick about two or three feet long.

"Yes but you _twisted_, did you _want_ to hurt me? If you would have just pulled it out quickly in the first place instead of beating around the bush I might have been able to forgive you." She said.

"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Thorn retorted.

"You were the one that made me fall on it in the first place! It's your fault!" she screeched.

"Argh! Why are she-dragons so _difficult_!? All you do is nag and if you don't have your way then no one deserves to be happy! It's a miracle Eragon can put up with you!" Thorn yelled.

"Well he's a girly-boy, and he 'puts up with me', as you so crudely put it, because if he didn't I'd bite his head off!" she told him.

"Oh really? Which one?" he asked sarcastically and had to duck a clawed forearm as Saphira swatted at him.

"Besides, if you killed him you would die as well. So really he doesn't have to put up with you." Thorn added.

"Thorn dear, you know what it's like, I know all his secrets just like you know all of Murtagh's, I could use that to his disadvantage. I could also knock him around until he understood who was boss, you see? He wouldn't dare stand up against me. Besides, we _are_ friends after all." Saphira explained.

Thorn snorted. "Only a female would think of something so cunning and treacherous. With all your trickery and loopholes, you can beat a man with words alone! I don't trust you…" he said.

Saphira smirked. "You shouldn't, just like I don't trust you. Now, your Rider is torturing my Rider and I would like to see the end of that. Excuse me." She said and began to walk away.

But Thorn got in front of her. "Oh no you don't. You aren't goin' anywhere so long as I'm here to stop you." He said warningly.

"You were the one that said I could beat a man with words alone, would you like to experience that type of beating?" she asked mock-sweetly.

He growled and walked towards her, making her back up into the clearing they were in.

"I'm not so easily beaten, Oh Blue One." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Neither am I, Red Scales." She replied in same.

* * *

"Guys, I'm really worried about Saphira." Eragon said, glancing at the area where they heard her roar earlier.

"I told you to worry more about yourself, I'm sure she's fine, right Murtagh?" Roran said.

"Yeah, Thorn wouldn't hurt her unless we were in a battle. Maybe they're just…having fun." He said with an odd look.

The other two boys had disgusted expressions until Eragon recovered.

"No Murtagh, that roar meant she was hurt." He told him.

"Maybe she fell or accidentally hurt herself? But if something _is_ going on between them, I'd rather not barge into the middle of it. Now, where were we?" Murtagh asked.

"Uhh, you were gonna make me breakfast 'cause I'm hungry." Eragon said with hopefully a convincing smile.

Roran opened his mouth to most likey argue against that when his own stomach growled, as well as Murtagh's. Eragon let out a small sigh of relief and mentally wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I guess we should start breakfast eh?" Roran said to Murtagh.

"Yeah, we have a big day ahead of us." The other replied with a smirk.

Eragon looked up at them fearfully and gulped.

"You're right, it's just getting started." Roran agreed with a wicked grin. He got off of Eragon and pulled him up, making him stumble forward onto his chest where he held him there.

"I really need some clothes on right now guys…it's kind of chilly." Eragon said.

Roran sighed. "Fine, we put them over there." He said and motioned to a tree on the opposite side of the camp.

Eragon scowled but made his way over. His clothes were hanging upon a branch that was unfortunately too tall for him to reach, which of course was on purpose since one of the other much taller boys put his clothes there.

They watched and laughed as he tried to jump up and get it, then grit his teeth and grab a blanket before settling on the small log they set by the fire.

Over the course of their "breakfast" since it was really just a bunch if junk they had in their packs put together, Roran kept glancing at Eragon with a peculiar look in his eyes.

Eragon noticed but just thought he was examining him after his many changes, but then he caught a glimpse of longing in the eyes of his cousin, and the memories of their forbidden love washed over him.

All those times they hid their true feelings for each other from Garrow and Carvahall…

All those times they had to sneak around and be quiet so they wouldn't get caught…

All those close calls…

All those nights of bliss and those days of happiness…

And then Eragon became a Dragon Rider and Roran became the new leader of Carvahall.

They had both changed; did their feelings for each other also change along with their attitudes towards life and their physical appearances?

In a deep part of him, Eragon hoped that those feelings were still there. While he had grown to accept the fact that eh would most likely not be with Roran in the future over his many travels, a part of his heart still belonged to his cousin.

And still another with his brother, Murtagh.

At first he denied his feelings for the other boy, staying true to his feelings for Roran instead and not wanting to betray him.

But then he gave in, it was either that or find out that Roran and Katrina had finally hit it off and Roran only saw him as his cousin once again.

After that night he felt so guilty and was worried that he had betrayed his cousin by being with another, since he no longer knew where Roran stood…

But he began falling for Murtagh just as he fell for Roran…was he destined to not only become a Dragon Rider, but also an incestuous gay? Both of his loves were from his own family! Yeah he had a thing for Arya, but she had made it quite clear in Ellesmera that she did not see him in that light.

His hopes of being able to settle down with a normal spouse and having children were quickly destroyed.

He only had two options now, unless he found his true love somewhere along the road.

And they were sitting across from him, contemplating ways of torturing him for their enjoyment.

The thought made him sick.

"Hey Eragon, you okay? You look a bit pale." Murtagh observed.

Eragon swallowed and shook his head.

"Oh he's always pale." Roran replied, but cast a worried glance at Eragon that Murtagh missed.

"Well, I'm full. Let's get back to business, shall we?" Murtagh said and got up.

Eragon looked up at him with pleading eyes as Roran did the same. Murtagh winked at him with a smirk.

An idea popped into Eragon's head…a wonderful idea…a terribly wonderful idea (Dr. Seuss I love you).

"Why do you have to torture me? I mean, I didn't even do anything! I thought that once you two knew of each other and my relationship to both of you that you'd try to kill each other…at least that's what _normal_ people do." Eragon said while muttering the last part.

"What are talking about cousin?" Roran asked, although he shot a glance at Murtagh who was giving Eragon a suspicious look.

"Well it's just that _normally_ two guys who found out that they both liked the same woman (in my case man) they would fight it out and the winner would go off with the lass (lad in my case)." Eragon said, holding onto his innocent expression for all he was worth.

Murtagh furrowed his eyebrows. "But Roran's just your cousin Eragon, he doesn't like you like I like you." He said.

"How do you know, Rider? You know nothing about me or about Eragon when he was younger." Roran said heatedly.

Eragon held in a smirk as he saw that his little ploy was working, now to add the final touches.

"I guess Murtagh's right though, I mean, you're on this quest to rescue Katrina…I can understand if you don't feel the same way for me anymore, Roran." He mumbled.

"Wait a second, you mean you two were…_together_!?" Murtagh burst.

Roran ignored him and turned toward Eragon, pointing at him with a dangerous look in his hard eyes.

"You have no idea how I feel for you Eragon, and if I were you I would be wise not to make any assumptions about those feelings unless you would like me to show you how I truly feel." He said darkly.

Eragon gulped involuntarily with wide eyes. Whenever his cousin was as angered as this Eragon tried to stay clear of him, if he didn't, the results usually didn't end well on his part.

There were a few times when Roran took out his anger on Eragon, but the younger of the two always forgave him simply because he knew that he'd rather it be on him than on the field where their livelihood rested.

"Are you saying you still like him, Roran?" Murtagh asked dangerously, turning to him.

Roran turned his head slowly to glare at the other. "I don't _like_ Eragon I love him, not only as my cousin but…tch, you wouldn't understand, he's only a toy to you anyway." He said.

"Hold on! He's not just a toy! I love him too, more than you can ever love him! I don't care that we're brothers, it makes no difference to me." Murtagh snarled.

Roran barked out a harsh laugh. "Ha! Yeah right. What you're feeling is nothing more than a crush. My feelings are much stronger." He said.

"Tch, and yet you agreed to torture him? Gee Roran, always hurt the ones you love?" Murtagh sneered.

While they were glaring heatedly at each other Eragon edged towards the tree with his clothes hanging upon it. He had enough power to use magic to get his clothes down, but he didn't want them to find out what he was doing until it was too late.

'_Then again, once they find out they'd be hard-pressed to simply let me go…maybe this was a bad idea after all…they're gonna be pretty pissed after this…' _he thought worriedly and glanced at the two, standing toe-to-toe and ready to fight for him.

Eragon flinched and felt a twinge of guilt, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued edging towards his clothes. He could at least get them on and then think of something else to divert their attention so they wouldn't turn on him.

"You were the one that suggested torturing him in the first place! I only agreed because we have a score to settle with each other!" Roran exclaimed.

"Well by my reckoning that score has been settled, so why don't you just leave to go after your woman and I'll keep Eragon." Murtagh said.

"First of all, you know nothing about us, that score has _not_ been settled, second of all, I need Eragon's help to rescue her! Besides…do you really think I would give up a piece of work like him that easily?" Roran asked.

Eragon halted in his tracks; he was halfway to the tree but couldn't move. This didn't make sense anymore…

"Oh so you'd keep him as some sort of…of _mistress_ or _slave_!? I think your head has gotten a little big for your shoulders, _cousin_." Murtagh spat and got into his fighting stance.

Eragon whirled around, his eyes meeting with Roran's. _'Would he really do that? I knew that he'd changed, but…' _he thought, tears coming to his eyes.

He whirled around and shouted a word and his clothes phased to his skin. He turned to where his brother and cousin were looking at him in astonishment and then fled…..

…right into a tree.

"Ow…"

Roran shook his head while Murtagh stifled a laugh.

"Didn't I tell you not to try to run away 'Agon? You even swore it in the Ancient Language…tsk, tsk, tsk." Murtagh said as he sat down next to him.

Roran frowned and knelt down next to him. Eragon had his hand over his nose while blood was running down his chin.

"Easy, easy…." He coaxed the younger up. "Get a wet rag." He ordered.

Murtagh looked at him incredulously and Roran glared. "He's bleeding!"

Murtagh scowled but got up and walked over to the fire pit were he draped a rag inside a pot of boiling water, mumbling incoherently the whole time.

"Ahh…ahh…_achoo_!" Eragon sneezed and then started coughing.

Murtagh hurried back with the rag and Roran wiped up Eragon's bloody face.

"I can do it! Gimme!" Eragon said oddly, because his nose was broken so he talked with a funny accent.

Roran rolled his eyes but handed him the rag. They watched as Eragon wiped himself off and tried to get up, but became dizzy and had to lie back down.

"Here, let me fix your nose." Roran suggested.

"No, let me do it." Murtagh said.

"I can do it." Eragon said, but his hands were too shaky.

Roran sighed. "Eragon, just let me do it." He said and pushed his hands away.

"No I wanna do it, I've done it before it's fine." Murtagh said and pushed Roran's hands out of the way.

"I think Eragon would rather have someone he _trusts_ fixing his broken nose." Roran said.

"Well he doesn't trust you now does he?" Murtagh asked and tried again.

"Well he certainly doesn't trust you!" Roran exclaimed and pushed his hands out of the way.

"Of course he does! You're the one threatening to kill him yesterday!" Murtagh shouted.

"You were the one that almost _did_ kill him and would have or worse if I hadn't have showed up!" Roran yelled. "Besides, I didn't threaten to kill him I was just angry. He knows me better and so can trust me better." He added.

Murtagh snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure of yourself."

"Let's ask him then, shall we?" Roran asked and looked down at Eragon who was squinting in pain.

"I don't care who does it just fix it! Ow…" he said and hissed in pain.

Roran shoved Murtagh out of the way and quickly snapped Eragon's broken bone back into place. He let out a short yell but then used the rag to clean up the rest of his face and nodded to Roran.

Murtagh was glaring at the other as he helped Eragon up. Roran returned the glare and held onto Eragon.

The two boys were standing opposite each other, with Eragon in the middle, held against Roran.

He glanced at them both, trying to figure out how to get them from fighting but not for them to return to torturing him.

While he racked his brain the two family members glared at each other.

Finally Murtagh pointed at Roran and with a steeling look and edge to his voice said, "Don't forget that I have magic and more powers than you can imagine. Your little hammer will do little if nothing against me if I chose to take a fight with you seriously." (Starts to remember that line from Gundam Seed…)

"Talk all you want, boasting gets you nowhere with me, Rider." Roran spat.

"Uh, guys…" Eragon said, trying to get their attention.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" Murtagh asked, squaring his shoulders and reaching within his mind for his magic…

Roran moved Eragon so that he was behind him. "For my honor and my cousin, yes that's a challenge." He said.

"Tch, then you'll lose both right here and now." Murtagh said and prepared to fight.

"GUYS!" Eragon shouted.

"What!?" they yelled and Roran whirled around to glare at him.

Eragon pointed off to the left.

"Saphira and Thorn are back…" he said.

The two men turned to see the red and blue dragons glowering down at them.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves…fighting over mere words, pah!" Saphira said and snorted, walking over to Eragon.

Thorn rolled his eyes and made his way towards Murtagh. "I agree with Saphira, I mean, what's little ole' Eragon worth anyway? A fun night? He's too much a pansy." He said.

"NO HE ISN'T!!" two men and one dragon roared. Thorn jumped a little and scooted back away form Murtagh who was glaring at him with flames in his eyes.

"I'm not a pansy…." Eragon mumbled with crossed arms over his chest.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Okay due to the fact that I've been working on this for a week I'm leaving it here. It's just going to be a 3-shot so there! Thanks DLB for helping me! Remember to review ya'll, Peace Out!-**


	3. Part 3: The Number Three

Part 3: The Number Three

**Part 3: The Number Three**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Eragon cast and crew; I only own bits and pieces of this –plot-. Oh and apparently the dragons can talk out loud…I guess I forgot that they actually speak with their minds in the last chapter…yeah…oh well.**

**WARNING:**** First of all this fic is rated M, so I WILL NOT accept any flames about it being too violent, too sexual, too inappropriate, et cetera! I ask that children under 14 to back away slowly because I do not want to be responsible for corrupting your young minds. There will be sexual (incestuous) themes, humor, acts, and suggestions, as well as violence. Like I said, I will accept no flames on the appropriateness of this story because you probably shouldn't be reading it anyway if you complain!!**

_Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and was down with the dreaded Writer's Block Disease. A terrible, terrible plague that haunts you in the night and STEALS YOUR SOUL! Ahem, fortunately I have gotten mine back so we can continue with the story. Hopefully this is the last chapter; if not…we'll just see._

* * *

"_I'm not a pansy…" Eragon mumbled with crossed arms over his chest._

"So uh…what took you guys so long anyway?" Murtagh asked after he calmed down a bit.

The dragons shuffled their feet and glanced at each other awkwardly, and the boys made another disgusted face.

While the other two tried to get the rather disturbing images out of their minds, Eragon took the time to scoot a little closer to Saphira, who gave him an odd look.

'_What's going on, Eragon? Did they hurt you?' _she asked worriedly.

'_Only a little, listen, I need to get out of here, things are starting to get out of hand.' _He told her.

'_I can tell…were they actually about to fight over you though?' _she asked curiously.

Before he could reply, however, he was suddenly in the middle of a tug-o-war match.

"Oi! Get back here Eragon!" Roran yelled and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of him! He doesn't even like you!" Murtagh shouted and grabbed his other arm.

"Yes he does! Don't you?" Roran said and glanced to Eragon.

"Uhhh, I don't know just let me go guys!" he cried out and struggled to break free.

"Yes, let go of him Roran, _let go_." Murtagh growled and glared the boy in the eye.

Roran returned the glare and only tugged harder, making Eragon cry out again.

"Never. He is mine and will never belong to you!" he spat.

Before Murtagh could respond Saphira growled and let out a loud roar that made the earth shake. Birds squawked and fled the area while the ground-based animals stampeded in the opposite direction.

It was dead quiet after her explosion as each big, blue eye was fixed on the two boys fighting over her Rider and friend.

"If either of you truly cared about him you would stop this foolishness and let go of him. There is a much calmer and rational way to deal with this, hurting him for your foolish prides will only lead to him hating you both." She snarled, her whole body vibrating with anger.

Both boys looked to Eragon who was squinting in pain and immediately let go, making him fall to the ground. They each took a step forward but Saphira placed a foreleg in-between each of them and Eragon, hovering over him protectively.

Thorn took a step towards her and she whipped her head around to glare at him, so he backed up.

"Now, both of you, sit down!" she ordered. Murtagh frowned and sat cross-legged, resting his elbow on his leg and his head on his hand.

Roran eyed her angrily and warily and reluctantly sat, scooting closer to Eragon who eased himself up and sat against Saphira's chest- away from both of the boys.

Roran's eyes softened and he looked down sadly, knowing that he had hurt his cousin; his first love.

Murtagh eyed Eragon longingly, wanting to hold him in his arms and protect him from their cousin who would keep him while hunting for his fiancé…

"Now, let's do this calmly. Roran, I believe that you are actually on a quest to rescue your fiancé, so I assume that you do not have any more feelings for Eragon, correct?" Saphira asked.

"No, there's much more than that. It's complicated and something that Eragon and I must deal with _alone_." Roran replied defensively.

"Admit it! You want him as a side-toy when Katrina isn't enough for you or when she leaves! He's nothing to you but a fun night!" Murtagh shouted heatedly.

"You know nothing of my feelings for him! How dare you even assume anything about our relationship! You're the one that doesn't even deserve him! You're his enemy!" Roran roared and stood, seething with rage.

Eragon flinched and leaned away from him, and Roran calmed a bit. Saphira turned her big head to face him and he sat back down.

"I don't really care about your feelings for him, all I know is that I love him and you're chasing after another woman. Besides, I didn't _choose_ to be his enemy." Murtagh grumbled, staring down at the ground as he tore apart a small leaf.

Roran glared at him but said nothing. Instead, he turned to Eragon who was glancing between the two family members.

'_Eragon, what would you like to do? Do you still have feelings for your cousin, or are you solely in love with Murtagh?' _Saphira asked him.

'_I…I don't know. I think I still feel something for Roran but…I also feel something for Murtagh. I don't want to choose. Who do you think is best suited for me, or is it neither? Should I just try to find a normal woman to settle down with?' _Eragon asked miserably.

'_I cannot make that choice for you, Eragon. You know your heart better than anyone. It is you that must choose.' _She replied.

'_I should probably just go with Murtagh, since you and Thorn are obviously together now. Plus Roran _is_ looking to rescue Katrina; I still don't understand what I have to do with their relationship…' _Eragon trailed off. He didn't want to think about being Roran's "mistress" or "slave". It hurt too much to think that he was nothing more to him.

'_Maybe he is confused like you. The only way to know is to ask him, but I'm sure Murtagh would interrupt and make it harder for you to understand…' _Saphira hinted, also trailing off.

Eragon gulped. He didn't want to face his cousin alone, not after the fight they got in last night. But then again, he knew that he had to talk with him to be able to understand what was going on- and to choose.

He looked at Murtagh who was staring at him, and smiled when their eyes met. Eragon couldn't help but to smile as well. Murtagh had always been good to him until he was forced to be Galbatorix's servant. Their love was pure, they honestly had no real idea that they were brothers until Galbatorix told Murtagh and he in turn told Eragon just the other day!

But Eragon still needed to sort things out with his cousin, for Roran was right; their score was not yet settled.

He got up and turned to Roran who looked at him expectantly, but warily, almost sadly, like he assumed he was about to tell him that he would be forsaken.

"Roran…I need to talk to you…alone."

"But-!" Murtagh began worriedly, but a look from Saphira cut him off.

Roran stood and nodded. "Very well, cousin. We have much to discuss." He said. Eragon took a deep breath and followed the older boy away from the clearing and into the woods.

He didn't look back at Murtagh's anxious face.

* * *

When they were far enough away not to be overheard but still close enough that Eragon felt "safe" they stopped.

There was an awkward silence between them, and Roran took a step towards Eragon. Eragon stood his ground, looking to the right of Roran's face, not wanting to meet his intense eyes.

Roran took another step. Eragon did not back away.

Suddenly, the younger was pushed against the tree behind him and felt two lips against his, moving with passionate fury he knew all too well. He hesitantly responded and too soon the kiss was ended. Roran stared deeply into his eyes, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry; I just…needed to do that. And I was wondering…how exactly you felt for me. I understand if you do not feel the same…" Roran trailed off and looked down.

Eragon leaned forward slightly, drawn in by his cousin's taste; wanting more. He moved his hand to Roran's cheek, snapping the other out of his thoughts, and closed the distance.

This kiss was just as passionate, but not as rough. It lasted longer but still ended too soon for them.

Roran couldn't help but to smile. "So I guess that answers that eh?" he asked.

Eragon blushed with a sheepish grin. Roran's grin widened, and Eragon frowned.

"Roran, I don't understand something though…you _are_ trying to rescue Katrina, right?" he asked.

"Yes but-," Roran began but was cut off.

"Is it because you love her or is it because you feel it's your duty or responsibility?" Eragon asked again, staring into Roran's eyes. He dreaded the answer, he dreaded thinking about being a toy to Roran, mere amusement; unloved.

Roran hesitated, furrowing his eyebrows and taking a step back.

"I'm not sure, Eragon. When you left…I didn't know what had become of you, and Katrina was there, helping me get through it all. She was nice and comforting, my light on the dark days of old. I grew fond of her, but I was still fond of you. However, you have caused me grief, cousin, of which I have still not completely forgiven you for." He finally answered, hardening his eyes and his tone as he remembered his father and the dead of Carvahall.

"You didn't answer my question." Eragon replied quietly, trying to ignore all the blame and anger he heard in Roran's voice. They stared at each other in silence for a moment while Roran waged war within his heart.

"I don't know. Possibly both. I still hold on to my feelings for you but I also have feelings for Katrina, and I can't just leave her with those disgusting creatures! They could have eaten her, or they might if I don't rescue her in time! I wish you could understand…" he told him.

"I do. I…feel the same about you and Murtagh. I didn't just forget about our love while I was becoming a Dragon Rider, Roran, but I didn't know what you were going through, and before I even left, before the Ra'zac even came…you were interested in Katrina, and I knew that our relationship would end. I tried not to let anyone else into my heart, but Murtagh…I couldn't help it, he reminded me of you in so many ways, and yet he was entirely different from you in others. So I _do_ understand." He responded.

Roran took another step back in surprise. While Eragon was speaking his face went through many emotions: shock, disbelief, anger, curiosity, sadness, and surprise.

Finally he just nodded. "I suppose you do. I thought you merely had a crush on him, but apparently the best choice is clear. Since we're both in love with another person, we should be with those people, not each other." He said, struggling to keep his voice even and remain calm.

He never wanted to give up Eragon, but he knew that their situation was too difficult for them to be together, and that it was no use even trying if they were both in love with two different people. Still, it was hard to say those words, much less acknowledge it within his heart and his mind.

Eragon's frown deepened. "But Roran…"

"I know it's hard, but this has been coming for a long time, before any of this even happened, really. Like you said, our relationship was close to its end before the Ra'zac even showed up; it's just been stretched out, and during that time we've grown farther apart. Make no mistake that I still love you Eragon, but that I only accept that we must part ways, and be with the ones who are best suited for us. I'm sorry." Roran told him.

Eragon took a deep breath and nodded. "I suppose you're right, but still…" he said and sighed. "I love Murtagh, you love Katrina, it is only right that we should be with them." He conceded.

There was another pause between them as they stared into each other's eyes one last time with longing and deep passion.

* * *

"What's taking them so long, what if he's hurting him!? I'm going to find them." Murtagh said and got up.

"No Murtagh, just leave them alone, they need to sort things out!" Saphira said and stood in front of him.

"He could be hurting Eragon! I can't let that happen!" Murtagh shouted and tried to move around her…

…right as the aforementioned cousins were returning.

"Eragon!" Murtagh cried and ran to the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked, shooting a glare at Roran who glared half-heartedly back.

"Um, yeah. We just needed to talk." Eragon replied and smiled at his true love.

Murtagh smiled back and cupped his cheek. Roran walked swiftly over to the campfire and began gathering his belongings.

Saphira and Thorn exchanged a knowing look, and Thorn beamed at Saphira who smiled shyly back, but then glanced over at Roran, who looked saddened and burdened.

"So…um…I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't really mean anything; I just…wanted to have some fun. I realize that I hurt you, and I will never stop apologizing. I can only hope that you don't hate me." Murtagh said as his smile disappeared.

"Murtagh, I could never hate you. I love you." Eragon replied, glancing quickly at Roran who flinched. Saphira caught the small movement as well, but Thorn and Murtagh were oblivious to the other man.

"You do? Eragon…I love you too." Murtagh replied and they hugged.

Thorn nuzzled Saphira's neck, and she returned the gesture. Roran moved quickly, with jerky movements, wanting to be as far away from the lovers as possible while his heart slowly broke.

Yes he loved Katrina, but he loved Eragon differently, like you would love a favorite song or a favorite shirt; it's hard to let go of that love, even though you might have to. He didn't want to let go of Eragon, but he knew it was the best thing, the _right_ thing, to do.

But it still hurt.

He didn't realize he was crying until he noticed the guilty and pained look on Eragon's face. He wiped his eyes and slung his sack over his shoulder, his hammer in his belt.

Murtagh exchanged a glance from Eragon to Roran, noting their painful expressions. He didn't want to be the bad guy; he didn't want to rip away their love for each other.

"Hey Roran, I'm sorry about all that stuff I said, I didn't mean it, I was just angry…and jealous. If there's anything I can do to help you find Katrina, count me in." he said and stuck out his hand.

Roran eyed him warily, but then half-smiled and shook his hand. Eragon allowed a small smile to grace his features as he watched.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the things I said as well, I was being selfish. I'd gladly accept all the help I can get on rescuing Katrina. I know that I cannot save her on my own." Roran replied.

"It's okay, I understand. He's tough to let go of." Murtagh responded and they both looked to Eragon, who smiled hesitantly. The looks in their eyes reminded him of the day before…

"Maybe you don't have to let him go, Roran." Saphira spoke up, unable to stay quiet and watch the unbearable parting.

Four confused and wary eyes met hers, and she sweat dropped a little bit, embarrassed at what she was about to suggest.

"I mean, why don't you just…have a threesome?"

_Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Three humans and one dragon lay dazed on the ground, and she sweat dropped again.

'_Maybe that was a bit soon…'_

* * *

**Epilogue- After Katrina's Rescue**

"Oh Roran! I'm so glad to see you!" Katrina cried out and flung herself onto the man.

"Oof! Nice to see you too, sweetie." He replied and they smiled at each other.

Eragon and Murtagh smiled at each other and held hands, happy for the reunited couple.

"And Eragon! You look so different! And you've grown!" she squealed and hugged him as well.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself Katrina." He replied innocently. The other two males tried to resist snorting with amusement.

"But…who is this?" she asked, glancing at Murtagh warily.

"Eragon's brother, lover, and third mate in our threesome that will hopefully evolve into a foursome." Roran explained bluntly.

"…."

_Thud!_

"Nice."

"Well, she had to find out somehow! C'mon, let's get her out of here before those things do a resurrecting act or somethin'." Roran replied and threw Katrina over his shoulder before hopping on Saphira.

Eragon and Murtagh shook their heads and also hopped on their respective dragons before flying out of the cave and into the sunset.

Happy at last…

* * *

**-Author's Note: WAHAHA! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED!! So did ya like it? If not, TOO BAD! I'm kidding, kind of. I don't feel like rewriting it if you guys don't like it, but if enough of you kick and scream, I **_**might**_** consider it…key word: **_**might**_**. At least I got it out! Anyway, please tell me what you think! Thanks for all who reviewed and favorited this story, you make me all happy inside! Peace out!-**


End file.
